Christmas Day
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Spock's first Christmas without his mother. Rated T to be safe


**I'm back. Sorry it took so long I was busy with cleaning house and putting on decorations for Christmas. Also family is here so I've been going in and out for that. **

**I don't own Star Trek ***sob/cry*** Paramount won't let me have Zachary Quinto for Christmas.

* * *

**

Christmas Day

"Only 4 days till Christmas people. Bones be a pal and try not to be a Scrooge, please," Jim Kirk said in a voice full of happiness and cheer during the first shift of the day. Everyone on the bridge had to agree with the captain on that one(about Bones always being grumpy). Spock did not move away from his station didn't even look up to see what the commotion was he just sat there look for any anomalies. But the truth was that he was not really working he was wrapped up in his own little world thinking of how he would enjoy a human holiday without the one human who introduced it in the first place, his mother. "Spock, are you alright?" Nyota asked as she approached the science station. Spock was suddenly shaken away from his current train of thought as he saw a very concerned Nyota approach him. He tried not to make eye contact with her and found that it was inevitable trying to ignore her worried gaze. "Nothing Nyota I was just… thinking." He tried to hide the sadness that was clearly visible in his eyes. 'I am a fool' he thought to himself 'to think that I can hide from _her._' Spock didn't know how to admit it but Nyota Uhura was the only thing in this universe that kept him in check(centered or calm). "Spock, you know I know you better than that and I know that something is wrong." Her tone was worried and starting to get mad. He tried to look away.

"Spock" Nyota began to say "look at me," she said looking around to see if anyone was looking, when she saw one was looking she placed her hand on his cheek and gently moved his face so he could look at her, "you know that you can talk to me I'm here for you. Wait here I'll be right back." With that she walked away toward the captain. As soon as her hand moved away he immediately missed her warm hand. He then moved to see what time it was and saw that it was near the end of their shift. " Come on the captain said we can go." Nyota said. As he looked up at her he saw a warmth in her eyes he never thought he'd see again. Spock stood and followed her to the turbolift. As the doors closed she pressed the 'halt' button and held him close just like she had the day of the destruction on Vulcan. Spock felt her fingers trail over the fingers on the nape of his neck. "Spock please talk to me. The only reason for me asking we talk is because I'm worried about you." She said with worry evident in her voice. _'She's worried… about me' _he thought to himself as he started to hold her against him. He was clearly conscious about his actions and didn't care about what his logical mind was telling him.

"Nyota, may I ask a personal query?" he asked as he slowly started to pull away(but as he did he didn't let go of her waist).

"Because Spock I... I, um… why don't we go to my quarters to talk about it?" she said clearly caught of guard by his question. Nyota quickly pressed the 'go' button the lift quickly stopped at the officer's deck and Nyota stepped out with Spock close behind her. '_How should I tell him that I love him?' _Nyota thought to herself '_maybe I shouldn't tell him at all. He'll think that its silly and… illogical' _with that in mind Nyota didn't know wether he was going to really tell him the truth but as the poet said "_Better late than never."_

"Spock, do you really want to know why?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"Yes I really do."

Nyota took a deep breath and started, "Spock… the reason why I said 'I care' is because I… um… I am in love with you and when you left I really thought that I was going to lose you and I don't want that and I…" As Nyota tried to explain her worry for him she was surprisingly stopped by a kiss. He had kissed her.

"Nyota, please stop. I know exactly how you feel, because I feel the same way. The reason why I have been so… distracted is because this is my first Christmas without my mother here." Spock said she pulled away from him only to be taken by surprise of how sad his eyes are as she look at him she also saw how his love for her bloomed.

"You are not alone." Was all Nyota said to him knowing that he would take some comfort in that.

"I know. I'm not alone I'm exactly were I'm suppose to be here with you." He said while lightly pressing his forehead to hers. Those words didn't surprise her much but the next did.

"Nyota, I love you."

"Spock, I love you, too." She had said it while tears(happy tears) began to run down her face. Spock could see that he truly belonged here and he could also see that he is loved and accepted by her.

* * *

Christmas day

Nyota awoke early on Christmas day she made sure that Spock was still asleep. As she slipped out of his iron grasp she made her way to the living room were the holo-tree was and quickly placed the gift that is meant for Spock under it and suddenly noticed that Spock must have snuck out to put her gift under the tree. When the time for them to wake up came Spock was already awake and meditating. After meditation he noticed another package under the tree and instantly knew that Nyota put it there.

"Wake up, come on wake up!!!" Nyota said with much excitement. She shook him one more time until he was forced to pull her in under the covers.

"No Nyota now is time for sleep not play 'shake the Vulcan till he's crazy'" Spock said as he laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

"No now is time to get up and open presents and afterwards we get to go to the rec room and ex-change gifts with everyone else and you know that! Now stop playing around and get up." Nyota said with a laugh. "Stubborn Vulcan." She said as she shook him one more time.

"Alright Nyota I am awake now stop shaking me before you turn me into one or your fruit shakes" He jokingly said while getting up with her in his arms.

"Open mine first" Nyota said enthusiastically

"Alright, I hope it is not an elf costume because I will not wear it," Spock said with half hearted grin. As he opened the box he was taken aback by what Nyota had given him.

"Do you like it?" Nyota asked

The gift was carefully crafted Vulcan flute. _ 'This woman is indeed a very special gift' _Spock thought to himself as he held the instrument carefully in his hands. Items that were originally of Vulcan culture are very valuable and for her to be giving this to him was in way a very unexpected surprise.

"Nyota how did you acquire this?" Spock asked unable to keep the surprise in his voice hidden.

"There was a Vulcan craftsmen in Dock 92. I asked if he could carve a Vulcan flute for me." She said thinking that she did a bad thing.

"Thank you Nyota, you truly are special. Now I believe it is time for you to open your gifts." Spock said nodding toward the to boxes left under the tree. Nyota reached for the big one first. Spock saw how Nyota opened her gift and how the brilliant smile he couldn't resist appeared on her face.

"Spock you really shouldn't have," She exclaimed looking over the red satin dress and pair of dangling earrings Spock had given her.

"This particular gift comes with a question," Spock said as Nyota reached for the smaller box. As Nyota opened the box she saw a white gold ring with a blue diamond in the middle with two smaller white diamonds on its sides.

"Nyota, it would give me great honor if you would agree to become my wife." Spock said as he saw Nyota's reaction to seeing the ring.

"Oh, Spock I…" Nyota didn't know what to say except for "Yes I would be honored to be your wife." She could have sworn that she saw relief cross the young vulcan's eyes. Spock took the ring from the box a placed it on Nyota's ring finger. As Spock did so Nyota jumped up and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Spock, I love you" Nyota said now sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas to you as well,_ ashayam_, and I also love you. Dearly" Spock said content with the revelation itself

Spock and Nyota sat there in each others company until the comm unit beeped "_Kirk to Uhura. If you are already dressed please get down here for the Christmas party. Oh and hello to you to Spock."_ Both Nyota and Spock were surprised to hear Kirk say hello to Spock but that quickly left as they both realized that their own moment was just blown out of proportion by the captain himself.

They both had nothing to do but go to he party.

During the party both Uhura and Spock received gifts Bones' usually grumpy attitude was turned into a smile when Nyota gave the good doctor a kiss on the cheek(Spock didn't like it but knew that the kiss was a sisterly kiss), Kirk tried to get a kiss from here by drawing her down to the mistletoe(but had no luck in that department). When the party came to a close Nyota and Spock headed back to his quarters to make the proper arrangements for them to move in together.

The End

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Ok here's the plan since its nearly Christmas I decided to write this instead of the current one I'm working on. If anyone out there want me to write a full length please let me know. If anyone is able to help me with my Vulcan its greatly appreciated. **_

_**Reviews= love**_

_**River**_


End file.
